


Not Gay if it's in a Threeway

by friskytomato



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dubious Consent, Incest, M/M, Will Add More Later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-05-02
Updated: 2012-05-06
Packaged: 2017-11-04 17:53:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/396576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/friskytomato/pseuds/friskytomato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When John Egbert thought of coming up to Texas to see Dave, his mind was filled with images of the two of them playing video-games, having movie marathons, wrestling and staying up all night: normal things that kids did at sleepovers all the time. He expected he would have a blast being with Dave in person, doing all the things that computers didn’t allow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

When John Egbert thought of coming up to Texas to see Dave, his mind was filled with images of the two of them playing video-games, having movie marathons, wrestling and staying up all night: normal things that kids did at sleepovers all the time. He expected he would have a blast being with Dave in person, doing all the things that computers didn’t allow.

And he hadn't been wrong. The first few Days after he got off the plane were absolute heaven. He and Dave were practically inseparable; you could almost never find one without the other.

What John DIDN'T expect, however, was the presence of Dave's bro. He had heard about Dirk many times from Dave, who recounted almost everything that he could about his brother. From all the awesome stuff he did, to all the times that he didn't come back till the morning, and John stayed up with Dave (no matter how many times Dave said he was being dumb and that he was a big boy who could handle himself). John had assumed that the older man would probably just stay out of their hair, and didn't think much about it outside of that. Dave had always said that Striders like their space.

He was wrong. For the first few days, he had left them alone, letting them spend the time together. They were best bros, after all, and Dirk knew how important John was to Dave. But after that, Dirk spent and almost incredible amount of time with the boys. Joining them for most of the activities in the house if he wasn't busy with work or other things.

At first John found this a little bit creepy; he was Dave's guardian and kind of old and kind of weird. This attitude didn't last long though, John quickly found that Dirk was pretty cool. Obviously not in the way that Dave always described (well maybe a little but John would never admit that) but he had his own personality -equal parts smart and stupid- that made him really fucking awesome.

The first time, John as sure he wasn't actually meant to see. He had only been up to get a drink and had planned to get straight back into bed.

That, however, didn't end up happening.

He was tired and a little bit disoriented when he walked into the kitchen, padding quietly so he didn't wake Dirk, who slept on the futon not too far away. When he heard Dave and Dirk whispering back and forth in the living-room, he paused. He didn't want to be caught up; it might make things awkward. He didn't particularly want to go to bed either, because he was fucking thirsty (and maybe his curiosity was getting the better of him).

He stopped breathing, trying to listen to the whispers. They were muffled, but he could catch his name being said more than once. He stood completely still, focusing all his attention on the sound but no matter how much he tried he couldn't quite make anything out. It was frustrating, and eventually John decided to peek around the corner to see if he could spot them.

And spot them he did. Dirk was leaning against the counter, both hands behind him for balance. Dave was standing in front of him, pressing against his chest with one hand, and the other was tangled in Dirks hair.

The two brothers were kissing.

John let out a surprised noise, and both Striders whipped their heads around to look at him. They all stood there for about three seconds before John apologized and practically ran as fast as he could back to Dave's room.

His heart was beating in his chest and his cheeks burned with embarrassment. He had seen them...kissing. They were boys, and they were kissing. They were BROTHERS, and they were kissing. He was breathing fast and couldn't quite tell if it was from the dash back to his sleeping bag or from what he had just witnessed.

It didn't take long before John heard footsteps coming down the hallway, and he heard the door creak open. He didn't turn around to greet whoever walked in, opting instead to face the wall and hide the fact that he was practically mortified. This didn't stop whoever was at the door however. They merely walked up the John's sleeping bag and poked him in the shoulder, whispering a "John you're being fucking stupid, turn around."

So he did, and he was faced with the gaze of one Dave Strider, sunglasses off and eyes looking mighty concerned. John had never seen him look like that before, and his first instinct was to reach over and comfort him, but he stopped himself. 

"You, uh..." He trailed off, and John couldn't really help him with what he was about to say, so he struggled on. "You saw."

It was a statement, and it had John nodding his head.

"Okay that was a dumb thing to say of course you did. I mean, you saw and like... are you okay?"

was he... okay? John was a little bit confused and it must have been evident on his face because Dave tried one more time with a wave of his hands.

"I mean like you're not goign to like, freak out and call CPS or go home and tell your dad are you?" Dave had meant for that to be sarcastic, but John could see the genuine distress in his words even though it was almost invisible. Seeing Dave worried was one of the things that really got to John, and John wasn't even thinking before he got out his answer.

"Of course I'm not going to do that, I'm not a dick." He could clearly see Dave's shoulders drop from the tension leaking out of him, and even though John wasn't sure he could be suppotive of this, he was willing to go along with it if it would help out his best bro.

"It isn't like this horrible sinful thing man, it's not even bad. Everything that you've been taught about ...incest," He hesitates on the word, and you almost wince. "It doesn't apply here. It isn't abusive or unhealthy or anything, I just... love him." Dave suddenly got really quiet and John reached forward with his hand as comfort, resting it on his friends shoulder. The action surprised both of the kids, but Dave took it as a 'it's okay bro you can keep going, I'm not going to vomit or anything.'

"I just don't want you to be... weirded out or anything. I mean we won't do anything in front of you I promise. This won't happen again." Dave tried his best to assure John, and John nodded, a small reassuring smile on his lips.

"It's okay, I get it. I mean, alright obviously I don't get it, but I'm not going to be a jerk about this. I'm fine, just tired." The two of them looked at each other in the dark, Dave trying to figure out if he was being serious and John trying to convey that yes, of course he was serious Dave you idiot.

Eventually Dave got into his bed and settled down, muttering a "Goodnight" to John, who returned it and fell asleep quickly.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay you get your porn!!! it's sort of porn i guess i hope it'll satisfy you all for now sort of like a pre-show slow alright??  
> (its really short and im super sorry)

The second time, it wasn’t really an accident, though John swore it was.

It had been a couple of days since John had walked in on them, and things were beginning to return to normal. John stopped stuttering over his words and making excuses to leave whenever the three of them were in the room, and both Dave and Dirk had begun to calm down. Despite John’s promise not to be weirded out, there was always an awkward air around them that refused to leave, no matter how much all of them wanted it to. John missed having nights in front of the TV, dubbing over their own lines to ‘Mac and Me’ while Dirk tried to see how many marshmallows he could fit into his mouth before throwing up. 

Eventually John decided that he needed to come to terms with this, not matter how awkward he felt, it was unfair to Dave and Dirk. Just because his best friend was… doing that sort of thing with his brother didn’t make him any less of John’s best friend! It wasn’t even as if they were doing something horribly wrong, John reasoned with himself. Dave had explained that as ‘if two people want to mutually touch each others dangles why the hell shouldn’t they?’ But even with that mindset it took him a few days to completely accept it.

With John’s cushy suburban upbringing, the Striders had expected nothing more of the boy. In fact, they expected him to head for the hills as fast as his skinny legs would take him. They hadn’t been planning for any of this to happen, and it was a huge blow. John was the first person that they had ever let into their world, and it was unnerving and stressful. Dave would always train one eye on John, as if he thought that any moment it would be too much for his friend, and he would collapse on the floor in a spastic fit. Eventually it all calmed down though, and Dave and Dirk were able to breathe properly without the looming threat of being exposed always hovering over their back.

Even though they said they would keep it quiet, they weren’t planning on stopping completely on behalf of John, and as well, John didn’t expect them to. They kept it behind closed doors, or whenever John was out somewhere or asleep. They were extremely considerate, always staying at least a foot away from each other when John was in or around the vicinity, and always put a sock on the door or even lock it if they didn’t want to be disturbed.

This time though, John could hear sounds coming from the bathroom. He had only wanted to grab the DVD they had left in the machine the night before so he could re-watch the ending (he had fallen asleep) until he was caught off guard by the muffled sounds. Nothing big or loud, but it was definitely there. On his way past he quickly scampered forward, shaking his head to dispel all the unwanted thoughts. He ejected the DVD, trying to urge it along with his hands by shaking them in the air in front of it. He eventually was able to take it out, fit it back into its casing, and head back to Dave’s room.

On his way, something made John pause outside the bathroom door. It wasn’t a conscious decision, nor was it something that John particularly wanted to do, his feet just froze up and refused to move even though his heart was hammering at him and his brain was screaming as loud as it possibly could to ‘fucking move!!!!!!!’. John only swallowed and stood, ignoring it and taking deep but quiet breaths. His hands were shaking, and so was most of his body, but he ignored it, focusing more on what was going on behind the wood.

It was quiet to John’s ear. Only unintelligible words and soft moans that made John’s nerves stand on end were able to be heard by the boy. His entire body was tingling yet it refused to just move and get out of the way. His breathing was way too loud even though it was probably no louder than usual, the sound was just projected in John’s head as booming because he wanted desperately not to be noticed.

There was a cry from the other side of the door, something that sounded like a strangled “O-oh god!” and John swallowed a mouthful of air, effectively choking on it. He knew that this was creepy. He knew that this was absolutely totally completely beyond creepy and John felt like shit for doing it or almost doing it or even thinking about it but he honestly couldn’t help himself at this point.

John could hear thuds and moans and could only imagine what was actually happening behind the wooden frame. In fact, that’s exactly what he did. His eyes slid shut and his breathing increased as the tall, lithe figures of Dave and Dirk materialized in his minds eye, crammed together in the small apartment bathroom.

Dave was probably pushing against Dirk just as he had done the night that they had been caught, though much close this time. And he probably wasn’t the one doing ay of the pushing. John could imagine him being pressed against the white wall by Dirks hands, one on his shoulder and one on his hip. They were kissing, but not at all like what John had seen all those nights ago (though the image was still fresh in his mind). It was more like they way the people in the porn videos Dave had sent him kissed, needy and frantic with tongue being shoved into both mouths.

Dave was clinging onto his brothers back, nails digging into skin as Dirk pressed flush against him, grinding down against Dave’s crotch, eliciting cries of pleasure from the shorter brother. John was quickly becoming aware of a growing problem in his own pants and he felt absolutely sick sick sick as he backed up against the wall and sunk down, letting his hand shoot straight to his pants to dip inside and wrap around his cock.

Dream Dirk was doing the same thing to dream Dave, tugging and stroking his dick in just the right way that had Dave breathing heavily, one hand locked onto Dirks neck for support and one hand on his chest, mapping out the contours. Eventually it sipped lower, right into the elder Strider’s pants and cupping him through his jeans.

Dave was rough, palming him with serious force while Real Dirk let out a loud moan that had John stuffing a hand in his mouth to stop any answering noises to come forth. John was shaking on the floor, his heart in his throat making him swallow for air around his hand. Mind Dirk eventually got fed up with pants, because he stopped his ministrations to strip Dave of his slowly but completely.

There was a tent in Dave’s boxers (John couldn’t actually remember what any of Dave’s boxers looked like, so he was stuck in a boring white pair until John could be more creative) and Dirk grabbed him through the fabric, tugging and rolling. There was a sheen of sweat on the back of Dave’s neck and he shook, unable to continue with Dirk’s erection because of the stimulation he was feeling on his own.

Dirk dipped his hands into Dave’s underwear and traced circles on Dave’s hip-bones with his thumbs while his tongue did the same thing on Dave’s collar bone- No, no he would probably be biting and sucking instead of licking, that sounded much more like Dirk.

There was a cry from the bathroom at the same time that John gave a harsh squeeze . He was suddenly coming all over his hand and inside of his boxers with a strangled cry that had him shoving his fingers practically to his throat in an attempt to quiet himself. His heart was hammering and he was pretty sure there wasn’t any way that they didn’t hear him. He tensed up, listening for any sort of indication that they knew, but nothing came. There were still all of the same noises as before and John was practically giddy with relief (and other things) as he hurried to do his pants back up and run back into Dave’s room.

Once he was alone, he couldn’t sit down. He began pacing up and down the length of the room as his mind swam with thoughts. His heart was squeezing and he could feel his pulse in his ears. He was nervous and twitchy and holy fuck what the hell.

He couldn’t believe he had just done that.

There were some lines you couldn’t cross with your best friend. In fact, there were some lines you couldn’t cross with anyone and jacking off to them having sex without their knowledge is sure as shit one of them. John was sure that that had been the most disgusting, creepy and perverted thing he had ever done in his life.

Part of him tried to reason with himself. It wasn’t like they knew, and it wasn’t like there was any harm done, right? You didn’t hurt anyone and if you don’t do it again there’s nothing to worry about!

John shut that part of him up as fast as he could. There was nothing okay with what he had just done and he vowed that he would make it up to both Dave and Dirk as best he could.

John fell asleep that night with knots in his stomach, practically swimming in all of the self-hate. No, he didn’t think self-hate covered it. More like self-loathing, or self-repulsion, or… Well, he didn’t know any more synonyms for hate but rest assures he felt like all of them


End file.
